Dtale!Alpha
An AU of Alpha!Sans, But with Determination. Brother to D404. Story Alpha lived in his peaceful world with his Brother. They were happy, and had discovered DETERMINATION and they were able to Harness it to SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE. His brother was lazier, but braver than Alpha. Alpha looked up to his Brother. Then, when a Lunatic entered their World and started killing everyone, He decided they had to do something. 404 didn't want Alpha to get hurt, so he didn't let Alpha go fight the Madman. Alpha insisted, and soon 404 gave in and they went to go see the lunatic. When they reached the Judgement Hall, they saw 404 and Alpha. They asked for their Names. They didn't respond. He asked again. Nothing. Then the madman charged. Alpha and 404 fought bravely, lasting longer than anyone else. But their energy soon ran out, and when they took a break, the lunatic Killed Alpha. Alpha turned to dust immediately. Then he watched as his Brother mourned him and almost met the Same Fate, and just before Alpha got to see how 404 took care of the Madman, he was sent to the VOID, where he waited in the place where dead SOULs go. He waited for years, until he couldn't bear it. He tore his way out of the Death Screen and found himself in an AU. He tried speaking to the Locals. They couldn't see him. He soon realised he was Incorporeal. Now, Alpha can only be seen by people who know he exists. Ink!Dtale!Sans found him in an AU. Alpha was surprised he could be seen. Ink and Alpha became friends, and Ink explained why Alpha can't be seen. Ink told him that he could because he has no SOUL and has Belief in all AU's. So, Ink could see Alpha. Alpha asked that if he went to see his Brother, could 404 see him. Ink said no, reasoning that 404 has lost all faith in Alpha's Return. He's waited too long already, and has given up. This made Alpha sad, and he began to cry. His tears were Pink. They only came from the Right eye. And ever since then, he's been eternally Crying, and he searches for 404, but will never find him, because 404 has hidden himself in a Pocket of the Void. Profile Appearance He wears a White jacket over a very pale pink Shirt. His Slippers are Grey, with some pink on the top where the colour hasn't faded yet. His shorts are Black with White Lines. His left eye is always in battle mode, and he's constantly crying pink tears from his Right eye, and he always has a Sad expression. Personality Depressed, But determined to find his Brother. Powers TBA. Weaknesses Fade He's not believed in by many, so he's fading away. Ink is one of the only People who is going to keep him in existence even when everyone else stops believing in his Existence. Relationships Dtale!Error404 His long lost Brother. Ink!Dtale!Sans A Believer and a Friend. Dtale!Infected The one he killed. He's going to find 404, then he's going to become Corporeal, and Kick Infected's Skull Open. That's Alpha's Plan. Trivia * If you were to somehow drink his Tears, you would become Determined. He's basically crying Pure DT. If you were a Human, and weren't an Anomaly like Christopher D'Oyen (Blaze), you'd die. If you were an Anomaly, you'd get a Refuel. If you were a Monster, then you'd become determined. But you can't drink his Tears, He's incorporeal.